The goal of virtual reality (VR) is to immerse users in virtual environments. A conventional VR device obscures a user's real-world surroundings, such that only digitally-generated images remain visible. Those images are presented on a display such as, for example, an organic light-emitting diode or “OLED” panel housed within a head-mounted device (HMD) or the like.
In contrast with VR, augmented reality (AR) and mixed reality (MR) operate by overlaying digitally-generated content or entities (e.g., characters, text, hyperlinks, images, graphics, etc.) upon the user's physical surroundings. A typical AR/MR device includes a projection-based optical system that displays content on a translucent or transparent surface (e.g., plastic, glass, etc.) of an HMD, heads-up display (HUD), eyeglasses, or the like.
In modern implementations, xR headsets (i.e., VR, AR, or MR) may be wirelessly tethered to an external computer. Conventional xR headsets do not have as much processing capability than the external computer, so the external computer is used to generate the digital images to be displayed by the xR headset. The xR headset transmits information to the computer regarding the state of the user (e.g., head position, proximity to other users, etc.), which in turn enables the external computer to determine which image to show to the user next, and from which perspective, as the user moves around and/or changes head position.
The inventors hereof have recognized, however, that wireless communications between an xR headset and an external computer and require a high-bitrate continuous radio frequency (RF) signal (e.g., 5.6 Gbps). The high-bandwidth communications used in xR applications is problematic because it requires a direct line-of-sight between the xR headset and the external computer. These issues become more difficult to address when the user is allowed to move freely in a room, for example. To address these and other concerns, the inventors hereof have developed systems and methods for configuring wireless communications using motion vector data.